marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
James Gunn
'James Gunn '''wurde am 5. August 1970 in St. Louis, Missouri geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor, Filmregisseur, Schauspieler, Filmproduzent und Musiker. Leben und Werk James Gunn wuchs mit seinen Brüdern als Sohn eines irisch-katholischen Anwaltes in St. Louis, Missouri auf, wo er mit seinen Geschwistern, dem Schauspieler Sean Gunn, dem Schauspieler und Autor Matt Gunn, dem Filmproduzenten Patrick Gunn und Autor Brian Gunn die hiesige Highschool, Saint Louis University High School, besuchte. Nach seiner Schulzeit wollte er eigentlich Musiker werden, besann sich aber später wieder und studierte Psychologie an der Saint Louis University, ehe er an die Columbia Universität in der Stadt New York wechselte und dort sein MFA-Diplom im Fach ''Kreatives Schreiben ''erlangte. Seine Filmkarriere startete er bereits während seiner Studienzeit in New York City, als er eine Teilzeitstelle bei der US-amerikanischen Independent-Filmproduktionsfirma Troma Entertainment bekam und 1996 das Drehbuch zum B-Movie ''Tromeo and Juliet verfasste. Jener Film erlangte 1997 Kult-Status und wurde weltweit in zahlreichen Lichtspielhäusern aufgeführt. Weitere Film- und Fernsehproduktionen für Troma folgten, teilweise sogar als Regisseur und Schauspieler. Er avancierte in den zwei Jahren, die er für Troma tätig war, zum Präsident der Produktionsabteilung und leitete eine kleine Fernsehstation in den Niederlanden: „Troma's Edge TV“. Im Jahr 1997 verabschiedete sich Gunn von Troma, um sich fortan seinen eigenen Projekten widmen zu können. Sein Erstlingswerk, The Specials aus dem Jahr 2000, für das er neben dem Drehbuch auch als Produzent und Schauspieler auftrat, wurde mit Rob Lowe, Jamie Kennedy und seinem Bruder Sean Gunn von Regisseur Craig Mazin verfilmt. Bei den Dreharbeiten zu diesem Film lernte er seine spätere Frau, die Schauspielerin Jenna Fischer kennen, die er am 7. Oktober 2000 heiratete und von der er sich am 6. September 2007 wieder scheiden ließ. Es folgten Drehbücher für große Hollywood Produktionen, wie beispielsweise 2002 Scooby-Doo und die Filme Dawn of the Dead (2004) und Scooby Doo 2 – Die Monster sind los (ebenfalls 2004). Mit den beiden Drehbüchern zu Dawn of the Dead und der Fortsetzung von Scooby Doo schrieb Gunn im Jahr 2004 Kinogeschichte, da er als erster Drehbuchautor mit zwei hintereinanderfolgenden Filmen die Nummer 1 der Kinocharts in den Vereinigten Staaten eroberte (19. März sowie 26. März 2004). Sein Regiedebüt feierte Gunn 2006 mit der Horror-Komödie Slither – Voll auf den Schleim gegangen, die aber trotz guter Kritiken beim Publikum kontrovers aufgenommen wurde und die Produktionskosten nicht einspielen konnte. Neben seiner Arbeit für den Film schrieb Gunn auch einen Roman, Der Spielzeugsammler (The Toy Collector), und ist seit 2008 an der Webserie James Gunn’s PG Porn beteiligt, in der er gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern Brian und Sean Pornographie parodiert. Gunn nahm am 13th annual Troma Dance Film Festival vom 4 bis 5. Mai 2012 in New Jersey teil. Dort promotete er seine 2013 erschienene Komödie „Red Band“. 2014 inszenierte er für die Marvel Studios den Film Guardians of the Galaxy. Bei denn Fortsetzung Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 übernahm er abermals den Regieposten und schrieb erneut das Drehbuch. Am 20. Juli 2018 wurde James Gunn als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor von Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 gefeuert. Als Grund wurden Twitterposts Gunns, über Pädophilie und Vergewaltigung genannt. Filmografie Drehbuch *1996: Tromeo & Julia (Tromeo and Juliet) *1997: The Tromaville Café (Fernsehserie) *1997: Hamster PSA *1997: Sgt. Kabukiman Public Service Announcement (Fernsehfilm) *1999: Terror Firmer *2000: The Specials *2002: Scooby-Doo *2004: Tube *2004: Dawn of the Dead *2004: Scooby Doo 2 – Die Monster sind los (Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *2004: The Swidge *2006: Slither – Voll auf den Schleim gegangen (Slither) *2010: Super – Shut Up, Crime! *2012: Lollipop Chainsaw (Videospiel) *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy *2017: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *2021: The Suicide Squad *TBA: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Schauspieler *1996: Tromeo & Julia (Tromeo and Juliet) *1997: Sgt. Kabukiman Public Service Announcement (Fernsehfilm) *2003: Melvin Goes to Dinner *2003: The Ghouls *2004: LolliLove *2010: Super – Shut Up, Crime! Regisseur *1996: Tromeo & Julia (Tromeo and Juliet) *1997: The Tromaville Café (Fernsehserie) *1997: Hamster PSA *1997: Sgt. Kabukiman Public Service Announcement (Fernsehfilm) *2006: Slither – Voll auf den Schleim gegangen (Slither) *2010: Super – Shut Up, Crime! *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy *2017: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *2021: The Suicide Squad *TBA: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 en:James Gunn Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Drehbuchautor